What was missing
by carryonmywaywardpie
Summary: My sister pointed out that Slim and George are so totally in love in Of Mice and Men. So I decided I would write a little something for my friend and It ended up here. George has been feeling lonely, he feels there is something missing in his life, he finally thinks he might have found it. Sorry about the bad summery but this story includes Slim/George or Slorge! Oneshot.


Hey, So this is a really weird story that I wrote while studying Of Mice and Men at school. I am sorry if there are any spelling or grammar errors but i would appreciate it if you pointed them out so I can fix them. Thank you and please enjoy...

* * *

George was in the bunkhouse. He felt so lonely, although he and Lennie traveled together unlike so many other migrant workers. There was something missing... He wasn't sure what that was, he thought going to the whorehouse on Saturday would satisfy his needs but it was still there, burning in his chest. Eating at his heart. Just then Slim came in through the door, it was dark outside but everyone else was preoccupied. It was like an angel sent from heaven; he came in with a lantern, which lit up the whole room.

"What are you doin' George?" Slim asked, his eyes glistening with a thousand diamonds.

"I don't know Slim, sometimes I feel like I think differently from everyone else. Not just in the ranch but the whole world..."Slim smiled slightly and sat down next to George. Slim put his hand on George's Knee to comfort him. George looked up, blue met green and soon his eyes widened. Slim was close, so close they could almost touch. Slowly Slim leaned forward, pressing his lips onto George's. George was about to pull away when he realized, this was it; this was what he wanted. He knew he liked Slim in a way he had never done with anyone else.

He realised what this feeling was... Love! Slim pulled back for air. He looked at George, obviously as suprised as he was about what had just happened. There was a rattle of the horse chains outside and they remembered where they were. "We can't..." George said quietly. Slim nodded sadly. Getting up Slim pulled on his Jacket. Taking George's hand and pulling him to hid feet.

"Come with me." slim whispered into George's ear, making him shiver. Slim lead George out the door of the bunk house. letting go of his hand as they walking across the yard. It was dark when they left the light of the bunkhouse and George stumbled on the stoney path. When they were out of view slim took george's hand again and leaded him along.

"Where are we going?" George asked as they stepped off the path.

"You'll see!" they were now into long grass which stood to their wastes. Slim sat down, pulling gorge with him. Slim captured George's lips by surprise. Soon George was into the kiss. Slim cupped George's face in his hands as George wrapped his hands around slims body.

"This is wrong!" George said suddenly pulling away; Tears welling in his sapphire eyes.

"George." slim started. George got up and stumbled back falling over his own feet. Slim gasped and moved forward quickly to catch George. George shut his eyes waiting for the impact. But when he opened them he lay not on the ground but on slim!

"Sorry!" George yelped and lept up. But before he could stand slim snaked his arm around his waste, pulling him back down.

"Are you ok?" slim asked pressing his nose against george's. George gulped and turned his head.

"Slim stop it! This is wrong! What would everyone back on the ranch say!"?

"They don't have to know." slim replied running his fingers through George's thick, brown hair. Slim captured George's lips once more. George forgot all his worries, as he got lost in the kiss. Nothing felt wrong at all... Slim pulled George closer. He spelt of sweet barley and the soap George had found in slims box. Slim pulled away and started undoing George's shirt buttons. George gasped but then remembered. They didn't have to know. It would be their secret. Between them... George started on Slim's shirt, his hands shaking as they undid each button. He looked down at what he was doing. Blushing when Slim's hands brushed his skin. Slim finished on the buttons. Looking down at George who was still fiddling with his own, Slim chuckled as George blushed. He was cute when he was embarrassed. Slim continued to watch George As he undid the buttons. When George finally finished and both shirts were discarded and forgotten. He looked up at slim. Blush still strong on his cheeks. When he came into eyes contact with slim he looked away quickly.

"George, remember it's just you and me..." slim said quietly.

This just made George blush an even deeper crimson. Slim Turned over so he was on top of George. Pinning him onto the wheat covered field. George let out another gasp. Smiling, Slim lent forward and kissed him. First on the chest then up to his mouth, George closed his eyes, Still nervous about the whole thing. If someone found out it would be him hiding in the brush waiting for Lennie... Oh Lennie his innocent mind wouldn't understand. George pushed that thought to the side of his mind. It didn't matter now. It was just about slim and him. They were alone. George wrapped his hands around slims shoulders as he went on kissing him. Slim was touching him in ways he'd never been touched. It was not the same as in the cat houses he had been to. Slim took control, he knew just what to do. Slim's hands moved slowly down his body. They hovered at george's belt. George's heart was beating quickly. What was slim doing? They were both guys this was wrong! Suddenly all the doubts George had had before came rushing back. Someone would find out.

"just you and me" slim whispered into his ear. George closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. Just slim and him...

* * *

The wind picked up, blowing the wheat softly in the wind. The sound of horses rattling chains was just heard in the distance. The light had now well and truly gone and the sky was getting blacker and blacker with a few sparkling stars dotted around. In the wheat field, slim and George lay beside each other. Looking up at the stars, every now and then a shooting star would fly past.

"Slim…" George trailed off, slim turned over to look at George, smiling. George smiled back, leaning into another kiss.

"we should get back. Everyone will be wondering where we are." slim said getting up. He looked around the small clearing and found george's clothes and handing them to him before putting on his own.

"what will we say?" George asked concerned, god help them if someone found out what they had really been doing for two and a half hours alone in a field. Slim thought for a while,

"we'll say we just went for a walk, say you felt ill and needed some fresh air." George nodded, people would buy that. No one would immediately jump to the conclusion that two men going off alone would mean them together... George didn't even want to think about it! Once they were dressed they started walking back, hand in hand until the light of the bunk house came into view. Once at the door George paused, hand on the handle.

"you alright?" slim asked. "fine" George replied looking at the stars before they both disappeared into the bunk house.

* * *

Woo, Sorry if it's short, this is kind of my first story, I wrote another but deleted it and have only been reading for about a year... Anyway please review If you liked it, If not review anyway and tell me it's rubbish, I need to know these things!


End file.
